


Star tree topper

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Decorating a christmas tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day twenty for the yuletube prompt list.Chase and his kids decorate their Christmas tree. But who gets to put up the tree topper?
Series: YuleTube 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Star tree topper

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot to post this yesterday... Oh well. Here it is now.

Chase had been ready and looking forward to this all week. The little tree had been looking bare. But now? Now that his kids were here, it was looking like a real Christmas tree. His decorations weren't anything fancy like Stacy probably had, but nevertheless the little ones were enjoying themselves.

They had just hung up the last ornament; all that remained was the star topper. Turning to his kids he asked them while holding the topper, “Who wants to put up the star?”

Both kids spoke at the same time; calling out 'me' and 'I do'. He turned to Sam, who he thought he heard speak first, and crouched down. “No fair!” Morgan cried out. “She got to put it up at mom's house.”

“Sam is that true?” Sam didn't say anything at first. “Did you put up the topper with your mom?”

“... Yeah.”

Chase smiled. “How about we let your brother do this one?”

“Okay...” She was disappointed, that much was obvious.

Getting up, Chase ruffled her hair slightly and said, “I have something else for you to do. Something important.” He handed the topper to Morgan then collected his phone. Opening up the camera app he handed it to his daughter. “You can be in charge of pictures. It's a very important job. Can you do that?”

Sam smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah!” Chase lifted his son up and turned to their tree. Morgan laughed as Sam took a picture of them with the tree in the background. Finally, the star was placed at the top.

It was an enjoyable day. One with much fun and many pictures. Though before it was over, Chase made sure to get a picture of his kids sitting by the tree.


End file.
